


【jewnicorn】十三

by lemonadecokeice



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Jesse, M/M, RPS - Freeform, jewnicorn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecokeice/pseuds/lemonadecokeice
Summary: #RPS#斜线有意义#是流水账#一点点插叙#平行世界里他们真的相遇在十三岁#好久不写连以前的都好难改#都是编的昂#注意避雷
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【jewnicorn】十三

_When I first met you，it’s the same time you first met me._

_What a coincidence._

十三. 

Andrew注意到那个男孩。他很难不去注意到他。

因为那头绵羊毛般的卷发，让他在孩子堆里十分显眼，更别提那双漂亮的，钴蓝色的眼睛。让Andrew想到英格兰的海，伦敦眼每晚都会亮起的灯，他只要趴在自己房间的小小窗户上就能看到。

他可真像只小动物，像他在公园里经常见到那种警惕的小只花栗鼠，这有点奇妙，Andrew想。后来的Andrew又仔细回忆过初见，大概从那一刻起丘比特之箭就已经正中红心了。

Jesse，他介绍自己。只是Jesse，以及他的姓氏，很显然，和Andrew一样是犹太人。

这让Andrew觉得答应参加这个夏令营没有想象中那么糟糕。

夏天刚开始的时候，他和父母一同回洛杉矶度假。而妈妈为了不让没有什么玩伴的Andrew感到无聊而给他报了一个夏令营，可男孩有些讨厌这个，因为只要等到暑假结束他就得重新返回英国。他不喜欢这样，不喜欢一段短暂，稍纵即逝，最后还不得不面临分离的（虽然如今电邮联系并不少见）异国时光。但他却没有选择拒绝，让妈妈失望可不在Andrew的绅士作风清单上，即便他只是一个快要满十三周岁的小孩。

讨厌短暂、稍纵即逝的异国时光？Andrew在和男孩的钴蓝色眼睛对上视线之后就把这句话抛诸脑后了，他正庆幸于自己热情外向的完美加州性格没有离他而去，所以是他先伸出了手。

但对方好像对他的主动感到有些不知所措。

Andrew是在一个午后的自由活动时间里走到Jesse面前的。男孩正坐在一棵毛榉树下，树叶斑驳的阴影完全盖住了他小小的身影，他正坐在隆起的树根上聚精会神地阅读着一本书。

“Hi！我叫Andrew，我能坐在这儿吗？”

“呃嗯，”男孩似乎被突如其来的意外之客给吓到了，肩膀瑟缩了一小会儿。Andrew看到他咬住了下唇，露出门牙中间可爱的牙缝，用可爱来形容男孩是不是不太好，Andrew这么想着，然后他听到Jesse说，用还没变声的稚嫩声音，“当然可以。我是Jesse。”

“我知道。”Andrew有点高兴他又介绍了一遍。他伸手拔了一片草叶含在嘴里，有一丝阳光穿过树叶的缝隙流到他的面前，流进他棕色的蜜糖眼睛里，“很高兴认识你？”

男孩的手先是在裤缝边上蹭了一下，然后才缓慢地伸过来回握住Andrew的：“很高兴认识你。”

小朋友的友情是什么做成的？

月光、漫画还有烛火的热度。

可以去掉漫画，因为他俩都不太爱看这个。月光和烛火属于夜晚的夏令营，而他们更偏爱午后时分在那棵毛榉树下闲聊。早餐是做成名字式样的浇了枫糖浆又甜得过头的煎饼，他俩都不是很喜欢；伦敦西区和百老汇，哪一个地方的演出更好，Jesse白得过分的皮肤上会因为兴奋的争论而染上一点点红色，这不常见，而Andrew那时其实还没喜欢上表演，所以他只是觉得Jesse滔滔不绝的样子很有趣。

比起花栗鼠，Andrew认为Jesse更像隔壁邻居家梅姨养的那只银渐层猫咪。

特别是不喜欢水这一点。

“下来嘛！”

“不。”

皮肤更白一些的男孩只坐在池边往游泳池里浸了两条腿，无论Andrew怎么哀求，都没有再往更深的地方去。然后他得到了另一位蜜糖男孩的水花攻击，把他的卷发都淋得湿漉漉的。而Jesse的表情，Andrew保证，和梅姨的Francis生起气来一模一样，虽然Andrew更想把它定义为撒娇。

“你会后悔的，Andrew，Andy。”

“yeah？”

虽然最后两人都像极了无家可归又湿淋淋的迷路puppy，Andrew还是认为，把猫咪拉下水池这一点就足够成为这个夏天最令他怀念的回忆了。

但必要的分别总会来得很快。

“向我保证你会给我写信，我不想失去你这个朋友。”

他看见男孩的蓝眼睛里闪过了一丝迟疑，正要失望的时候Andrew听见他说：“我保证。”

我也很开心拥有你这个朋友。

Jesse在寄给Andrew的第一封信里这样写道，直到过了很久他才知道Andrew因为这封信而高兴了好几天。

****“行了，Andrew，放下那封** ** ****该死的** ** ****信。”** **

****

****“不，这是你寄给我的第一封信，我得好好保存。** ** ****裱起来怎么样？** ** ****”** **

****

****“** ** ****come on，Andy。** ** ****”** **

二十六.

Andrew接到剧本的时候一度沉迷于那个过分内敛冷静的扎克伯克，这个角色太吸引人又富有挑战性了，虽然他并没有Facebook账号，但这不妨碍他对Mark的向往，他甚至背下了角色大段大段的台词准备试镜。直到Andrew的经纪人告诉他，扎克伯格的选角已经定下了，而他是那个总是在Mark身边的巴西裔经济学男孩。

另一个也不赖。Andrew坐在目的地是美国的飞机上给Jesse发了短信：buddy，我要到美国来拍戏啦。见一面？

Ok。Jesse的回复很简单，非常典型的艾森伯格式风格。

他一直和Jesse保持着良好的笔友关系，直到Jesse在某封回信里写上了他的手机号码。这可是一大进步，Andrew在把Jesse的号码存进通讯录里的时候想。事实上，Andrew自己也没想到这一段很有可能稍纵即逝的夏令营友情可以维持这么长时间，所以在他某天晚上突然接到Jesse的电话时，不知所措的对象变成他自己。

“Jesse？”

好吧，准确地来说是凌晨。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没，”Andrew揉了揉眼睛，“不过你怎么会有我的号码？”

“我收到你的回信了，所以...” 

对面的声音听上去比小时候稍微低了那么一点儿，是变声期的结果。他们没有再见过面，但Andrew能够想象Jesse也许在此时正挠着他的卷发在纠结。

男孩打电话来告诉他自己收到了纽约大学的offer，但与此同时他还拿到了一个非常想要的角色，他在犹豫该如何选择。Andrew只记得自己那时候说，做你想做的。后来Andrew在大屏幕上看到了阔别多年的异国好友，和他想象里长大后的男孩别无二致。

“Jess？”Andrew在剧本研讨会上碰到Jesse时完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。在看到Jesse的瞬间，他心底深处某个名为喜悦的泉眼里又开始咕嘟咕嘟地朝外冒着泡泡。

“Hi，Andrew。”

Andrew注意到Jesse的牙缝已经不见踪影了。他早就知道，但面对面与在电影里看见总会有些区别。他戴了一副眼镜，棕色的卷发还是乱糟糟的，皮肤依旧是过分地白皙，五官比起小时候深邃了很多，但眼窝里嵌着那双钴蓝色宝石还是能让Andrew沉醉其中。Andrew几乎能够想象Jesse每天起来会花多长时间来理整齐那头卷发，尽管他常常跟Andrew抱怨卷发有多难打理，Andrew却始终认为Jesse的卷发是世界上最可爱也是最适合他的发型。 

“所以你是Mark？”

“yep。”

“你怎么不告诉我，小混蛋？”

“熟悉角色，顺便，一个惊喜？”

然后他们都笑起来。

月亮。

他们经常踏着月光一起拍到深夜。比如在俱乐部那场戏，Andrew戴了一顶巨大的奇怪的帽子，让他看上去像个夏威夷土著而不是属于加勒比之夜，而Jesse则裹着连帽衫靠在墙边。

“我的腿没知觉了。”

“我知道，这太让人兴奋了，Wardo。”

“cut！”

“你刚刚跳的那是什么？”Jesse微微皱起眉，回想起不一会儿前Andrew的舞步，有点傻但更多的是好笑。

“什么？”

“就是你在里面跳的那个。”

“噢，我突然想到的，怎么了，我觉得效果还不错。David都被逗笑了。”Andrew把那顶帽子摘下来，顺势盖到了比他矮一点的男孩的头上。不得不说，他还挺享受这种身高差带来的感觉，“别不承认，我刚刚看见你差点笑场。”

“所以这就是你跳舞的理由？让我笑场？”他的眼睛在月光下荡漾着不一样的颜色，双手依旧插在连帽衫前面的口袋里，嘴巴抿起的时候显得有些刻薄。这让Andrew感觉自己似乎还是在和Mark说话，可Jesse双颊的婴儿肉又让他想到了梅姨的Francis（可惜Francis先生从来不让Andrew碰它）更别说他现在戴着那顶大得出奇的帽子，就像那年他们在夏令营玩的某个傻乎乎的游戏一样。于是Andrew顺从了自己的本心，上手捏了捏Jesse的脸颊。

“嘿！”

Jesse只是抱怨了一声，但没有躲开。Andrew手指的温度有些凉，却意外地让Jesse的脸颊发烫。而Andrew也很快感受到了指尖处传来的热意，因为帽子的遮挡和昏暗的光线，他没能看见男孩的脸上慢慢浮现的红晕，但他能清晰地听到从自己右胸处传来的越来越快的心跳声。

这是他俩都没遇见过的情况。

“咳，我们是不是该走了？”Andrew收回了手，手背在裤子上不安地蹭了蹭。

“呃，嗯。”

他又发出了像小动物受到惊吓时会发出的声音了。他确实是Mark的不二人选，Andrew一边走神一边跟上了Jesse的脚步，他需要保护。

****“所以是我们在庆功会上第一次接吻的时候？”** **

****

****“不，比那要久，你居然把那次定义为我们的第一次接吻？”** **

****

****“我发现你越来越喜欢注意那些不必要的小细节了，Jess？但那之后确实是** ** **_**我们的第一次接吻，** _ ** ****你没法否认。** ** ****”** **

****

说起那次接吻，Jesse更想把它定义为两个自然人，四片嘴唇之间的一次尴尬接触。

是在电影拍摄结束的庆功会上，在他们俩把该做的事情都做了，就是在Andrew逼着Jesse说完那一长段“我们会结婚”的言论之后。Justin提议来个国王游戏，得到了Armie和Joseph的一致赞同，第一轮的国王不出意料地是Justin，他的第一轮“受害者们”，就像电影里他们的关系一样，显然是Jesse和Andrew。

“只是一个吻而已，Jesse。”Justin露出经常会出现在Sean脸上的戏谑又欠揍的表情，而Jesse，现实里的他和Mark可没有那么多相似点（惊人的语速可以算一个），“属于挚友间的亲吻。”

颤抖的睫毛，躲闪的眼神，僵硬的动作，以及Jesse脸上直到庆功会结束都没有消失的红色，这本来应该Andrew对那次接吻的所有印象了，前提是如果那天晚上Jesse没有送他回住处的话。

“所以下次见？”Jesse盯着挡风玻璃，尽量让自己去注意加州的路况而不是去想这也许是他最后一次送Andrew回家。

“我下一个角色是在纽约拍，所以我们可以随时见面。”

“蜘蛛侠？”

“嗯哼。”

接着是一阵沉默。

“嘿，” “我说，”

“你先说。” “你先说。”

然后是两个人的笑声。

“我们真的是 _最合拍的朋友。_ ”Andrew打开了一边的车窗，加州的夜风灌进来让他有些昏昏沉沉的脑袋逐渐清醒，借着橙黄的路灯他转过头望向驾驶座上的Jesse。灯光时隐时现地洒在他的半张脸，瘦削的下巴和挺拔锋利的眉骨上，架在鼻梁上的眼镜抵消了一部分还没褪却的属于角色的刻薄。Andrew一直认为他认识的男孩有种徘徊在人群边缘的奇妙气场，这或许是他的多年焦虑所致。他见过Jesse焦虑的时候，可以说他无时无刻都在被这种情绪折磨，Andrew在看某个节目时注意到过Jesse手腕上的皮筋，还有他某件帽衫一边长得过分的带子。他需要这些，Jesse告诉过Andrew，他需要这些来转移注意力好让自己不那么紧张。

但是在Andrew身边的时候，他想了想，Jesse从不这样。大脑理智的那部分告诉Andrew他在自作多情，可另一部分，在酒精的影响下变得更加感性，甚至还有些带着对Mark的保护欲的属于Eduardo残留的那一部分在他耳边叫嚣低语着，自己是不一样的。

半小时的车程并没有耗费很长时间，Jesse站在门外准备和Andrew告别。或许就这样让他离开会更好，你们还是最好的朋友。如果说出来可能连朋友都没得做。Andrew看起来有些欲言又止，是啊，然后继续十年不见一面的友谊，或许你还可以期待他写的话剧会在伦敦西区上演。得了吧，Andrew，别放他走。

“Jess，Jesse？”

“嗯？”

该死，他真的很喜欢那双钴蓝色的眼睛里满满都是自己的时候。

“我能吻你吗？”

没有烛光，没有毛榉树，没有甜到发腻的煎饼，他们在月光下交换了一个吻。

三十九.

“嘿，嘿，”Andrew叫了两声才把正在副驾驶座上发呆的女孩叫回神，“怎么了，不开心吗？”

“是因为要和Isabella分开所以难过吗？”他想起刚刚两个女孩依依不舍地道别。

八岁的小姑娘点点头，鼻尖红扑扑的，冰蓝色的眼睛里眼看着又噙满了水雾。

“那你问她要了联系方式了吗？”

“嗯，一个地址，可Bella得回法国，我可能永远都见不到她了。”

“你可以给她写信呀，甜心。”

“那要花好长时间。”女孩吸了吸鼻子，“而且我不知道该写些什么。”

“你可以问papa，你忘了他最擅长这个了吗？”Andrew趁着红灯帮女孩擦了擦眼泪。

“Jesse今天也要回来了对吗？”

Andrew点点头：“他已经在家等着我们啦，你不想被Jesse看到哭鼻子吧。”

Lena老远就看到了坐在家门前的卷发男人，Andrew刚把车停好她就兴冲冲地开门跑到了男人面前。

“Jesse！”

“等等，Lena，你哭过吗？”Jesse拦住想要扑到她怀里的小姑娘，相反他先蹲下身捧着女孩的脸仔细看了看她明显发红的眼睛然后才张开双手迎接女孩的拥抱，“Lena怎么变成三月兔小姐啦？”

“一言难尽。”Andrew朝两个人走来，吻了吻许久不见的爱人的脸颊，“Lena也到了为一段夏令营往事难过的年纪了。”

“哦，你是为了这个难过吗，小公主？”Jesse抱起女儿走进屋内，Andrew则跟在他们身后带上了门。

_When the summer ends and you go back to your life,but you’ll run into those people if you make a effort._

_Just take a try._


End file.
